


Reunion

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Percy reunites with his parents
Relationships: Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's like a million versions of these but I wanted to write my own

Percy felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness at the end of the summer. He hadn't seen his mother since Hera forced him to pull a disappearing act on Camp Half-Blood. There was no doubt in his mind that Sally would be relieved to see her son, but Percy wasn't sure how he'd react seeing her.

Sally was the most important person in his life, and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about this day since he regained his memory. The trauma that Gaea put him through exhausted Percy, and his mother was the person that motivated him to stay alive. Sally had Paul, but there was no worse pain than to lose a child.

He paced at the door of the apartment building, trying to figure out what he should say. Would they believe that it's him over the intercom? What would Sally even say to him?

Percy took a deep breath before he went over to the intercom, wanting to get this part over with. "Percy... is that- is that really you?"

Percy turned around, only to be face-to-face with his stepdad. Seeing him caused Percy to get choked up. All the boy could manage was a nod before Paul dropped the groceries he was carrying. He rushed forward, and enveloped Percy into a hug. The teen immediately returned it, trying to hold back tears that were fighting to escape.

They broke apart, and made their way to the apartment. Percy was silent as Paul rambled on about how worried they were. Percy still couldn't speak, the moments leading up to seeing Sally again feeling surreal.

Percy and Sally rushed over to each other when they entered the apartment. As soon as Sally brought him into her arms, Percy broke down crying. The past few months took a toll on Percy, and all the trauma and fear he had pushed away since Gaea was defeated had come to the surface. The demigod needed his mom more than anything, and he was happy to be with her again.

"Thank God you're home," Sally pulled away from her son, and cup his cheek. "We were worried sick."

Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes red and puffy. it was evident that Sally had been crying before Percy arrived. She ushered her son to the kitchen table, and immediately began making him a hot chocolate. Once Paul had finished putting the groceries away, he set out a plate of blue cookies on the table, Percy noticing his hands were stained from the food colouring. It made him happy to see Paul embracing the love Sally and Percy had for blue food.

Sally, like her husband, rambled on about how much she missed him and how she knew he had so much to tell her. "But there's no rush. I can tell the Quest was taxing on you."

"Thanks, Mom," Percy croaked out, then clearing his throat. "Oh, and... uh... congrats."

"What?" Sally turned around, Percy responding by pointing to her belly. She smiled and looked down, placing her hand on it.

"Do you know the gender yet?"

"No, not yet," Sally said. She was about two months into her pregnancy, and was excited for the new addition to the family. "You're going to be a big brother."

The Demigod smiled genuinely for the first time in months, happy for his parents and for himself as well. He knew that he'd get a mortal half-sibling one day, and didn't expect to come home to that surprise. When his mother set the mug down in front of him, Percy began to tell them what had happened. Getting it out right away was something he preferred, but he had left out details about Tartarus. That was a part of the quest he didn't want to revisit in his memories. He hadn't wanted to mention it to his parents at all, but the trauma around Tartarus caused him and Annabeth to take a break. Neither of them could look at each other without the memories resurfacing.

When he finished recounting the past few months, Sally and Paul comforted him as he continued to let out all the emotions he bottled up from the past few months.


End file.
